Meeting on a Hillside
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: Continuaton of Her Story. Read that first.


When I was nine, I decided to journey off in search of answers; answers to many questions. So one night, I packed some clothing into a suitcase and left. Once I was a few yards away, I turned around. I looked at all the houses, then the one that was mine. I looked up at the top left window, Hoenheim's room. I felt so guilty for just leaving all of a sudden without warning. He was once again losing his family, but I needed answers. The wind gusted past, my hair floated and grass hit my leg. I sighed and turned back around. Time to move on.

I traveled many days, sleeping outside frequently. I used my alchemy more than ever to survive. I didn't just use it to get through dense vines, but also to keep myself alive. Each night I would find a decent area to camp. Then, I would pull out some clothes and transmute them into a blanket. The next morning I would transmute them back into clothes. Something intrigued me though. Unlike before, I could transmute without a circle or array. I would simply clap my hands together, and poof, instant alchemy.

One day, something life changing happened. I was walking up and down small hills and eventually stopped paying attention. Instead, I was looking at a town to the right of me. All of a sudden, BOOM! I had walked into somebody by accident. My bag was on the floor and so was the other person's.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm reeeeeaaaally sorry," I said while scrambling for my bag.

I picked up the stranger's brown suitcase and handed it to him. It felt really heavy but I managed it.

"It's no problem," the boy said with a smile, laughing.

"I think you dropped your jack-" After picking up the jacket, I noticed something odd. I looked at the back of my necklace and compared the jacket. They both had the same flamel.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks," he said, taking the jacket.

As I studied the boy, I noticed his golden eyes and hair. Something flashed in my head; Hoenheim's picture. This coincidence seemed like more than a coincidence. I couldn't just suddenly tag along with him, but I felt the need to go with him.

"Um, I know that we're strangers, but I'm lost… could you possibly take me to the nearest town?"

"Right now I'm planning to go to Central; I guess you could come with us-"

"Us?"

"Huh?" he turned around and looked confused. He cupped his hands to his mouth, "AL!" he shouted.

A metal suit of armor came running up from behind him. "Coming brother!" the armor shouted.

Something wasn't right. The person inside the armor… when the person talked there was too much of an echo.

"Sorry brother," the armor said, scratching the back of his… armor's head.

"What were you doing? You were just next to me!" the blonde boy asked.

"I just tripped, that's all," suddenly an echoed meow was heard.

The other boy looked at the armor boy with slanted eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, this is… wait; I don't know your name."

"Oh, Nicole," I said.

"Right. This is Nicole, and she's coming with us to Central."

"But brother, what if on the way something dangerous happens?"

"Well, I'd just have to use my alchemy on 'em!" the boy laughed.

Alchemy… now this was getting odd.

"Wait, you know alchemy?" I asked.

"Yup! Why do ya ask?"

"Because-" I drew an array even though I didn't have to. It just seemed unusual that I could transmute without a circle. I put a nearby tree limb in the circle and activated it. White light flashed, and then a chair emerged.

"Whoa!" the two boys shouted.

"Huh? What's so amazing?" I asked them.

"Well… I've just never seen a girl that knows alchemy, that's all," the boy said.

"Oh…"

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" he asked.

I nodded. The two boys turned towards each other and started whispering.

"Hey Al, do you think she might be able to help us?"

"I don't know brother, what do you think?"

"Well she seems pretty skilled."

"Yeah, but where did she learn alchemy?"

"Why's it matter?"

"Well what if she's a bad person?"

"Don't be silly Al. A bad person wouldn't apologize for bumping into you. And they really wouldn't hand you your coat."

"I guess…"

"Well, we can decide when we get to Central."

The boys turned back around and apologized for taking so long.

"It's ok. But I still don't know your names."

"I'm Edward, or just Ed, and this is my brother Alphonse," the blonde boy said.

"You can call me Al," Alphonse noted.

After that, we traveled a while. After going through a town with a love driven soul attatcher, we took a train to Central. There were terrorists on board, and using alchemy, we defeated them, along with the help of a military officer named Maes. Once we got off the train, I was supposed to leave, even though I didn't want to. Before I left, Edward stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned around

"I know we were just supposed to take you to Central… but… would you like to travel with us?" Ed asked.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"What? I said we could decide at Central; and I've decided."

"I know but… it's dangerous"

Ed sighed. "He's right… our journey will probably be really dangerous…"

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd really like to come with you," I said.

"We can't really stop her…" Ed commented.

"I guess you're right," Al said.

"Are you sure you'd like to come with us?" Ed asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"Then it's settled!"


End file.
